Compañera de clase de la talla S
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Durante una tarde de insoportable calor, Kagome se encuentra estudiando junto a Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru. A causa de un malentendido, el ambiente se va caldeando y la temperatura acaba subiendo aún más para la pobre Kagome que va a tener que lidiar con dos sobreexcitados Taishō. Advertencia: Two-Shot AU Adaptación R18
1. Primera Parte

_¡Hola mentes pervertidas! Bienvenidos a Hentai Stravaganzza. El citado libro es un recopilatorio de relatos que publico en wattpad, ya que es de un formato más propio de esa página y que no puedo publicar aquí por ser sus historias de diferentes fandoms. Ya está en esta página "La cuña de Júpiter" del fandom de AnK y como parece que os gustan los relátos eróticos, paso a subir también este segundo "engendro"._

 _No le busquéis moraleja ni demasiado romanticismo, ya que es la adaptación de un anime hentai llamado "A Size Classmate". Esto es puro y cochino lemon. Enjoy!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi Sensei y "A size classmate" pertenece a Kou Okada._

* * *

 **KAGOME**

— ¡Joder, puto calor..., me desmayo! Vamos a parar un rato... Ese ventilador no enfría nada, ni aunque esté a plena potencia...

— Seh... ¿Y qué se le va a hacer? Te jodes y te aguantas.

OK, sé que hace calor, pero son estos dos los que lo hacen todavía más insoportable. Los hermanos Taishō son los hijos de los mejores amigos de mis padres y mis vecinos. Además son dos plastas insoportables y los peores compañeros para estudiar que haya tenido jamás.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, tratando de hacer los deberes junto a mi mejor amiga Kikyō Chan y el plasta de Inuyasha. Los tres íbamos a la misma clase y habíamos acumulado una cantidad respetable de suspensos en el primer trimestre. Lo bastante para que nuestros padres decidieran "contratar" al Taishō mayor, Sesshōmaru - en último de Preparatoria - para ser nuestro tutor y amargarnos las vacaciones. Éste saca notazas sin ningún esfuerzo aparente pero eso no implicaba que pusiera alguno en siquiera disimular haciendo como que nos ayudaba. Cuando volvíamos de las clases de recuperación, de lo único que se preocupaba era de asignar a cada uno un montón de ejercicios y a dormitar mirando al techo mientras los hacíamos. A mí no podía molestarme más.

"¿Qué coño hace aquí? Por lo menos podría hacer callar a esta cotorra que tiene por hermano."

Odiaba estar tanto tiempo con él en el mismo cuarto porque Sesshōmaru siempre fue algo parecido a "mi primer amor". Un amor de cría estúpida, totalmente unilateral. El frió y presumido aniki _(hermano mayor)_ de Inuyasha jamás se ha dignado a mirarme con más atención que la que dedicaría a un insecto.

 _"Pero todo eso es cosa del pasado."_

No en vano tengo un flamante novio. El amable y siempre sonriente Hōjo Sempai nada tiene que ver con Sesshōmaru, pese a que sean compañeros de clase y amigos. Vamos a la misma academia* y hace dos semanas, el propio Sesshōmaru tuvo que presentarnos al coincidir todos a la salida. Desde entonces es como si tuviera mi propio caballero andante. Lo único que no entiendo es su manía de regalarme complementos vitamínicos que estimulan el crecimiento, en vez de algo más romántico como flores o bombones.

Como la cantidad de trabajo se me acumula y más tarde he quedado con él, decido frenar en seco los murmullos y quejidos que no hacen más que distraerme.

— Mou urusai! _(¡pero qué ruido!)_ Ambos sois muy molestos. ¡Venga, a continuar trabajando!

— Hai, hai... _(sí, sí)_

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Kikyō Chan que, tras una breve conversación, mete a toda prisa los libros y cuadernos en su bolso, levantándose con la intención de marcharse.

— Gomen _(perdón)_ , dice mi mamá que vaya, que es algo muy urgente...

Inuyasha enseguida protesta con voz súper ñoña.

— ¿Eeee? ¿Ya te vas a casa, Kikyō Chan?

— Gomenne...

Con la intención de librarme un par de minutos del cargado ambiente y de no arrearle un sopapo a Inuyasha, me incorporo del suelo a toda prisa.

— Espera, que te acompaño hasta la puerta... — Antes de salir de la habitación lanzo una mirada autoritaria a los Taishō. — ¡Hey! Y tú no te pongas a holgazanear, ¿entendido?

Sempai, vigílalo..., ¿quieres?

Ambos se me cuadran cual soldados, aunque la mirada de Sesshōmaru es más irónica que obediente.

Una vez en la puerta Kikyō Chan se gira de repente como si se acabase de acordar de algo.

— ¿Más tarde vendrá Hōjo Sempai, verdad? ¿Una cita...?

— Bueno..., — me pongo colorada, — tal vez...

Kikyō hurga por un momento en su bolso y acaba por entregarme un condón.

— Toma.

—¡Qué! No necesito nada de eso..., — me pongo a balbucear, más roja que la grana.

— Vamos, cógelo... En situaciones como esas las chicas debemos ser cuidadosas. Y atenta a tus instintos de mujer. Ya nee! Matta ashita... _(¡Nos vemos! Hasta mañana...)_

Me quedo paralizada sin saber qué decir y ella se larga con viento fresco. Observo por un momento el condón y me permito imaginar el lugar donde debería ir puesto... ¡Mis orejas echan humo y la cara me estalla de calor! Y luego regreso al mundo real.

"¿Mis instintos de mujer? Ni que algo así me pudiera llegar a suceder..."

Soy demasiado consciente que mi tamaño minúsculo y mi poco desarrollado pecho me hacen ver como una mocosa. Ni de coña podría un chico mirarme de esa manera, Hōjo Sempai, por el momento, sólo se había atrevido a cogerme de la mano.

Al volver a mi cuarto me encuentro con un paisaje desesperante aunque para nada sorprendente. En vez de estudiar, esos dos vagos se dedicaban a mirar a las musarañas del techo.

"Holgazanes"

— ¡Pero bueno! ¿Se puede saber por qué estáis perdiendo el tiempo? Sempai..., ¿no se supone que debes ponerle firme?

Sesshōmaru está tirado en el suelo amodorrado, ni se molesta en contestar usando como escusa que suena la alerta de mensaje de su móvil para tirarse un buen rato jugueteando con el aparato. Por un momento me parece que su bello rostro se tuerce en una mueca de rabia... ¿Por qué habrá sido? Aunque puede que me lo imaginase ya que al momento recupera su habitual rictus de desdén. Inuyasha, por su parte suspira hastiado y continua con el lloriqueo.

— ¡Ah! Kikyō Chan se fue a su casa... No puedo trabajar sin mujeres lindas cerca.

—¿Y yo, qué es lo que supone que soy?

— ¡Cállate fea! Supuestamente las mujeres han de ser más refinadas y bonitas.

"¡Será cabrón!"

— ¡Omae wa... hounto ni mukatsuku! _(Tú..., realmente me molestas)_ ¡Ya deja de parlotear y empieza la tarea, no puedo estar aquí toda la tarde!

— Claro que no... Supongo que estarás muy ocupada...— La voz cargada de metálica ironía de Sesshōmaru me sobresalta. No sé porqué me da la impresión de que su pregunta suena a ladrido. —¿Y cuando vendrá Hōjo?

— Llegará más tarde, dijo que tenía actividades con su Club.

— ¡Eee, qué morro! Yo también tengo cosas que hacer... — Se queja Inuyasha.

— Seguro que serán tonterías sin importancia. Hōjo Sempai no es como vosotros. Tiene responsabilidades.

En ese momento Sesshōmaru se incorpora burlón.

— Eee..., ¿defendiendo a tu novio?

"Un momento, ¿cómo es que él lo sabe?"

Mi cara debe de delatarme porque añade:

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso te sorprendes? Es más que obvio.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué es tan obvio? — Interroga el cotilla de Inuyasha.

— Kagome y Hōjō están saliendo.

— ¡Queeé! ¿De verdad? ¡Pero qué mal gusto que tiene Hōjo Sempai, con la cantidad de chicas mil veces más lindas que hay por ahí!

Tengo un lagrimón de rabia a punto de asomarme por el rabillo del ojo, sobre todo me entristece que Sesshōmaru permanezca callado, como dándole la razón al bocazas de su hermano. Pero consigo secarlo a base de furia y esta vez mi grito hace temblar las paredes.

— AGH, URUSAI! _(SILENCIO)_ ¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME TENÉIS MÁS QUE HARTA! ¡CALLAOS Y PONEOS A TRABAJAR DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

Tras eso por fin logro el tan deseado silencio, pero los minutos transcurren pesados, impregnados en húmedo calor e incomodidad.

"¡Maldito Sesshōmaru!"

Fue mala idea dejar que Inuyasha se entere. Ahora tendré que soportar sus burlas a diario en clase. Su comportamiento siempre fue despreciable pero de Sesshōmaru no me esperaba que fuera tan metomentodo y bocazas.

La calma es temporal, al poco rato vuelvo a escucharles susurrando.

— ¿Otra vez? ¿Qué coño están murmurando ahora?

—Oh, no es nada...,— suelta Inuyasha con rapidez. Pero a Sesshōmaru algo le está haciendo mucha gracia. Parece aguantar a duras penas la carcajada.

— Je, verás, él está...

— ¡Cállate, baka _(tonto)_!

— Inuyasha se preguntaba si ustedes ya lo hicieron. Aunque estamos hablando de Hōjo, así que no creo... Mirándote bien no puedo siquiera imaginármelo excitándose. Pero siendo tú..., a saber...

El comentario me atraviesa como una delgada daga de hielo. Me pongo colorada y los ojos se me vuelven a llenar de lágrimas.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Lo han hecho o no?

"¡Cabronazo!"

Exploto muerta de vergüenza y humillación.

— ¡S...s...sois imbéciles o qué! ¿Cómo os atrevéis a preguntar algo así como si nada?

— Eee, no hay nada de malo en preguntar...

— ¡Eso no es asunto vuestro!

— Puede ser, pero aún así tenemos curiosidad.

— ¡YA MUÉRANSE!

— ¿Oye, no te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho? ¿Entonces ya lo hicieron?

A qué viene tanta insistencia? Nunca había visto a Sesshōmaru tan curioso por nada.

— ¡IDIOTA!

Inuyasha interrumpe la discusión con un tono que me parece ligeramente impresionado.

— Eee, sugee! _(Genial)_

Además también se ha puesto un poco colorado. El cambio de actitud me sorprende.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— Bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta que después de todo sí que eres una mujer... Tienes la boca sucia, te comportas como un camionero y no eres muy linda que digamos... En realidad nunca actuaste como una chica normal... Pero si ya tuviste sexo... Joder... de alguna forma hace que te veas muy sensual...

— ¿Eh?

"¡Pero qué está diciendo!"

— Es como si de repente sintiera que podría hacerlo contigo...

— ¿¡Aah?!

— Mirándote bien, tienes una cara bonita... Y aunque seas pequeñaja, tu figura tampoco está mal.

—Chotto...! ¡Te estás empezando a volver grosero!

— Pero mira..., mi pene se está poniendo duro...

Efectivamente, puedo observar un creciente bulto en sus pantalones. Una serie de desagradables escalofríos comienzan a recorrer mi espalda empapándome en sudores fríos.

De golpe Inuyasha se incorpora y se lanza hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder asustada.

— Vamos Kagome..., sólo un poquito... Déjame tocarte solo un poquito... Mira cómo me has puesto... Si no me dejas hacerlo tal vez nunca pueda seguir con la tarea.

— ¡Inuyasha, salido, detente! ¡Sempai, no te quedes ahí sentado y dile algo! ¡Este capullo se está poniendo insolente!

Por un segundo respiro aliviada al ver a Sesshōmaru levantarse. Pero algo no encaja en su actitud pasota y en su relajada postura, con las manos en los bolsillos. Sus ojos dorados brillan maliciosos.

— Hai, hai... Ya cálmate...

— Eso..., dile que se calme.

— No se lo decía a él.

Le observo expectante avanzar lentamente hacía la puerta y me quedo loca cuando le veo girar el pestillo, encerrándonos.

— Él va a calmarse una vez que se haya desahogado, ¿no? — Su tono suena amargado y cortante. — Hoy hace demasiado calor para andar discutiendo, déjale hacértelo y punto.

La preocupación que llevaba sintiendo desde hace un buen rato se transformó de golpe en pánico al escuchar sus palabras.

— ¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña y mojigata?

Eso último, en cambio, me vuelve a cabrear, disipando un pelín el miedo.

No. No soy una niña pequeña por mucho que mi cuerpo parezca que indique lo contrario. Tal vez por culpa de mi trauma con respecto a ese aspecto de niña de doce años o tal vez porque el reto me lo lanzaba Sesshōmaru y odiaba que me viese como una cría, pero decidí que no podía permitirme perder la imagen de mujer segura de si misma de la que siempre hacía gala delante de ellos. Quizá si le hago una paja a Inuyasha pueda terminar con esta situación sin menoscabar mi autoridad. Haciendo de tripas corazón me dirigí a mi compañero de clase, indicándole que se levantase, y me agaché delante suya para desabrocharle los pantalones y bajarle la cremallera. Lo malo es que apenas podía disimular el temblor de mis manos.

Inuyasha, impaciente, terminó el trabajo por mí, sacando una gran erección por la abertura. Acabé cerrando los ojos asustada por la desagradable visión y la agarré lo mejor que pude sin mirar, moviendo torpemente las manos a lo largo de su longitud.

— Ya veo que no... — escucho decir a Sesshōmaru. Su voz me llega desde atrás. Parece que se ha sentado en mi cama y sigo sin entender el porqué del tono enfadado. — Pero eres tosca y torpe. ¿Qué clase de técnica es esa? — De repente siento como apoya su pie descalzo en mi hombro y me empuja hacia delante hasta que mi rostro choca con la entrepierna de Inuyasha.

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Sempai?

— No noto ninguna pasión en ti al hacerlo con las manos, será mejor que lo intentes con la boca.

Protesto negándome mientras Inuyasha restriega su pene contra mi rostro.

— Aaah, ¡tu mejilla se siente tan suave! Kimochii! _(qué agradable)_

— ¡Qué...! Nunca dije que lo fuera a hacer de esa manera. ¡Detente!

—No tienes porqué contenerte, Inuyasha..., al fin y al cabo es Kagome. Parece que entiende de estas cosas... — Ahora siento sus brazos rodearme el cuello y mientras una gran mano me sujeta la barbilla, otra trata de abrirme la boca. — ¡Vamos, métetela de una vez!

Sin poder evitarlo, el endurecido miembro de Inuyasha penetra en mi boca, se siente caliente y salado. Sus manos me agarran la cabeza y comienzan a desplazarla hacia delante y hacia atrás. Me cuesta respirar y trato de relajarme mientras los gemidos de Inuyasha aumentan de volumen.

"¿Cómo he llegado a esta situación?"

— Aah... aaagh... ¡Pero qué gustitito!

— ¡Cállate, enano! Y tú, encárgate de ésta también.

Una de esas enormes manos atrapa la mía y la lleva hacia atrás. Cuando palpo la erección de Sesshōmaru, el pánico me vuelve a invadir. Pensaba que sólo Inuyasha estaba cachondo, pero eso entre mis dedos me indicaba lo contrario. Además esa cosa era realmente gigantesca, mucho más que la que tenía en la boca. La mano me guía hasta su base y la siento pulsar en mi palma. El explorar con el tacto esa cosa tan cálida y suave, medir la distancia entre su base y la punta húmeda, y sentirla endurecer y agrandarse más todavía, me distrae momentáneamente de los, cada vez mas rápidos, movimientos de la cadera de Inuyasha y antes de que me de cuenta, con un gemido éste eyaculaba en mi boca. Me atraganto con su semen y toso desesperada escupiendo todo el espeso liquido que no se me había escurrido por la garganta.

Al fin libre de su pene puedo respirar con más facilidad.

Al fin terminaba esta pesadilla..., o eso creía yo. Pero no podía andar más equivocada.

 **SESSHŌMARU  
**

"¡Maldita niñata! Se lo está tragando..."

Mientras el idiota de mi hermano gime y resopla, mi polla reclama la atención de la pequeña zorra. En principio no tenía planeado involucrarme en la broma más que como un mero espectador, pero al verla colorada y con la cara manchada de semen, mi creciente erección empieza a doler y cambio de opinión.

No tengo ni idea de porqué estoy tan cabreado. Habrá sido por el mensaje del cretino de Hōjo, que me confirmaba la inicial sospecha de que estaba saliendo con Kagome, o tal vez por estar viendo a la pequeña putilla hacerle una mamada al subnormal del Inuyasha... Lo único que sé es que me hierve la sangre y ella es la única responsable. Siempre la había visto como a una hermana pequeña, haciéndome reír sus patéticos intentos de llamar mi atención. Me había reído hasta la mañana en que les vi llegar a la clase que comparto con Hōjo, cogidos de la mano. Desde ese momento ya se me puso la mosca detrás de la oreja pero al no contestar ella directamente con una negativa a mi pregunta sobre si seguía siendo virgen, tengo unas ganas incontenibles de hacerla llorar.

¿En qué momento la pequeña Kagome se había convertido en una fulana? No es que haya querido algo con ella alguna vez, pero ahora cuando se me presenta tan obvio que otro la ha disfrutado, me he vuelto extrañamente posesivo. Y yo tengo muy mal carácter cuando se tocan mis posesiones. Hōjo me acabará por tener que rendir cuentas en algún momento pero al no estar presente ahora, es hacía ella a donde dirijo mi furia.

Con la polla como una roca no soy capaz de pensar con claridad, así que la lanzo a la cama y me coloco encima suya, subiéndole la camiseta. La muy zorra lleva un sujetador de encaje rosa pálido muy provocativo que hace que mi erección palpite. Sin poder evitarlo, la introduzco entre la tela y su piel, sintiendo un escalofrío al rozar mi húmeda punta con su pezón. Estoy tan caliente que no tardo ni dos minutos en correrme. ¿O tal vez ha sido porque al subirme encima de ella, su expresión de pánico cambia a una de aceptación? Ni idea..., ahora que la he visto no tan reticente a la broma, no puedo evitar desear continuar torturándola. Se ve que ella también quiere disfrutar, normal en una furcia...

 **KAGOME**

— Muévete de una vez...,— lloriqueo al darme cuenta que llevaba ya un buen rato en silencio y mirándolo embobada. Y es que el rostro siempre impasible de Sesshōmaru se contrajo momentáneamente, mostrándome una expresión desconocida hasta ahora. Pero al abrir los ojos vuelve a recuperar el rictus burlón y la mirada metálica. Sonríe ladino sin dejar de aplastarme contra el colchón.

— ¿De veras que quieres parar en éste punto? La forma en que me miras te delata. ¿Estas tratando de incitarme, Kagome?

El pánico adormecido se despierta de golpe.

— Iada! _(ni hablar)_ ¡Eso es repugnante! — Sesshōmaru sigue frotando su erección a pesar de haber terminado. Me unta el pecho con su semen volviendo a endurecerse por momentos mientras pataleo inútilmente en el aire.

— Así que ya usas sujetador... No creo que te haga falta con esas tetas tan pequeñas, aunque por muy rosa que sea, no es ropa de niña. ¿Te lo compraste para incitar a ese anodino? ¿Le pone duro el encaje o qué?

Inuyasha, por su parte también está interesado en el sensual conjunto que estrenaba hoy. Sesshōmaru tenía razón hasta cierto punto, me había preparado por si Hōjo Senpai decidía pasar a segunda base y no podía permitir que me viera con las braguitas de Hello Kittie. Un escalofrió me recorre al notar unos dedos frotando por encima de mis panties y descubro horrorizada que las manos de Sesshōmaru estas ambas ocupadas sujetando las mías.

— ¿Qué demonios haces Inu no baka?

Sesshōmaru gira la cabeza hacia mis piernas con un gruñido.

 **SESSHŌMARU**

Estoy tan ocupado observando las expresiones de Kagome que no me percato de que el salido de mi hermanito ha vuelto al juego hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. Le observo enfurruñado toquetear a la pequeña viciosa por encima de sus braguitas, mientras pienso en qué escusa poner para apartarle de un sopapo.

— ¡Joder, que suavecito, kimochii!

Cuando estoy a punto de darme la vuelta y empujarle, el rostro de Kagome me vuelve a sorprender. Está rojísima y sudorosa, sin duda disfruta de sus atenciones. Me sigue mosqueando pero yo ya he terminado. Si quiero joderla tendré que hacerlo indirectamente. En fin, es hora de que el mocoso se haga por fin un hombre y con la otra niñata no creo que tenga muchas oportunidades.

— ¿Qué hago, Sesshōmaru? — Pregunta el muy estúpido.

— Métele los dedos y lámele ese bulto que tiene encima de todo.

Mientras el inútil la prepara yo me dedico a observar su pobre desempeño. Ella clava en mí los ojos suplicando pero la ignoro.

Inuyasha roza su entrada con la punta, temblando de puro nerviosismo y Kagome parece que se acaba rindiendo ante su suerte. Hurga en su bolsillo y saca un paquetito.

— Por...fav...or. Si...si lo va a hacer...que use es..sto...

Mi sonrisa no puede ser más amargada y cínica.

— ¿Así que de verdad que te lo pensabas tirar? Menudo este Hōjo, y va de caballero por la vida... ¿Cuántas veces te la ha metido ya?

— N...no es cierto... yo...

— ¡Cállate!. Toma Inuyasha, ponte esto.

El tonto de mi hermano forcejea con la goma. Si después de una manipulación tan tosca seguía siendo efectiva, estaríamos delante de un milagro. Después trata desesperado de meterse dentro. La siento tensarse como la cuerda de un piano y sus gemidos se tornan en gritos de sufrimiento. O se relaja o le va a doler el triple. Inuyasha empuja con más fuerza y ella grita más alto.

—Esa voz no es nada sensual, Kagome.

Ya no lo soporto más y decido acallarla con mi lengua.

 **KAGOME**

Duele. Duele muchísimo y se siente asqueroso...

¿Por qué hacen esto? No quiero... Cuando tengo la impresión de que estoy a punto de partirme en dos a causa del dolor, la boca de Sesshōmaru acalla la mía. Sus labios son tan suaves, tan dulces... , su lengua baila sensualmente en mi boca abrazando la mía y logrando que poco a poco me vaya relajando. La cabeza comienza a darme vueltas igual que antes, cuando me perdí en sus dorados ojos, jugando con la idea de que es él y nadie más el que me acariciaba . Su gigantesca figura encima mía tapaba totalmente la visión de lo que sucedía entre mis piernas y me había permitido superar hasta cierto punto el pánico cuando los dedos de Inuyasha atravesaron mi vagina.

Ahora me encontraba en similar situación, embrujada por su beso y prácticamente olvidando que no es Sesshōmaru el jugaba con mis partes mas íntimas. El apretón de un pulgar sobre mi clítoris me provoca un calambrazo y clavo involuntariamente los dientes en los labios de que me acariciaban, ahogando un grito en su boca.

—¡Ah, me has mordido!

Gruñe molesto aunque su sonrisa no puede ser más sádica. Se baja de mi pecho y me rodea, colocándome la cabeza en su regazo y descubriendo la pintoresca escena de Inuyasha con el condón colocado en su tiesa erección y el rostro rojo por el esfuerzo de introducirse en mi apretada vagina.

Aprieto con fuerza los ojos mientras noto como los largos dedos de Sesshōmaru me acarician los pechos. Mientras con sus pulgares va frotando y endureciéndome los pezones, mi cabeza se va nublando poco a poco y los jadeos pugnan por escapar de mis labios

— No...no los frotes... no... para...

— Así que puedes poner esa voz tan dulce...

El sugerente susurro de esa voz, varios tonos por debajo de lo habitual se cuela por mis oídos y me provoca una oleada de hormigueos que se acaban por concentrar en mi sexo.

— Muy bien... así me gusta... sigue relajándote...

La voz y los dedos de Sesshōmaru combinados con los embates cada vez más rápidos de Inuyasha logran poco a poco que me fuera sintiendo extraña, muy extraña... Tengo miedo... ¿Qué es esta sensación? Cuando noto una lengua húmeda rozando la parte superior de mi oreja, la acumulación de hormigueo llega al máximo y la una oleada de placer me zarandea y mi vagina se comienza a contraer.

Por desgracia nada puedo hacer para no escuchar los lloriqueos de mi compañero de clase.

— ¡Uoo... está muy apretada! Parece que quiere absorberme... Sesshōmaru, su vagina quiere comerse a mi pene... Tengo miedo, ¿qué hago? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡UAHHH!

Inuyasha no dura demasiado. Unos pocos espasmódicos movimientos más y un líquido caliente me acaba por mojar las ingles. Su miembro, ya flácido y pegajoso se escurre del condón, abandonándolo en mi interior al salir.

— Eso fue muy rápido, mocoso... Vaya, estás completamente dócil ahora... Creo que ha llegado el momento del evento principal.

Siento a Sesshōmaru incorporarse depositando mi cabeza con suavidad sobre la colcha y no me queda otra más que abrir ligeramente los ojos.

Descubro a Inuyasha jadeando en una esquina pero lo que me deja más patidifusa es la expresión de Sesshōmaru que estaba tirando del condón para sacarlo y cuya cara de repente se había tornado blanca como el papel.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **NOTAS:**_

 _ **Curso escolar:** En Japón el año escolar empieza en primavera y el final del primer periodo es en verano. Por eso hace tanto calor. _

_**Academia:**_ _En Japón los estudiantes de secundaria muy a menudo van a clases complementarias algunas tardes, ya sea para reforzar o para recuperar suspensos. Es en esa academia donde son compañeros_ _Kagome_ _y_ _Hōjo_ _, ya que como indico no van al mismo curso en el Instituto._


	2. Segunda Parte

**SESSHŌMARU**

— Aparta enano, descansa un poco.

El guarro de mi hermanito parecía estar en las últimas, resoplando de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente agotado. Se había dejado el condón en el interior de Kagome al sacarla y no me queda más remedio que tirar de él, muerto de asco.

Cuando veo la goma la espalda se me empapa de sudores fríos y mi pulso, habitualmente propio de un cirujano, comienza a temblar levemente.

"¡Qué demonios!"

Y es que al tirar del condón no he podido evitar la visión del fino limo viscoso de un carmín intenso que lo recubre.

"¿Eso es sangre?"

— No puede ser…

Busco en su mirada el más mínimo rastro de engaño, esto debe de ser algún tipo de broma macabra. Tampoco es que Inuyasha hubiera sido tan bruto como para desgarrarla, a menos que…

— No… No puede ser que fueras…

Poco a poco voy perdiendo la seguridad y la compostura. Mi pene está a punto de estallar. El recuerdo de ella relajándose entre mis brazos, los ligeros gemidos que soltaba mientras sus pequeños pezones se endurecian entre mis dedos, me habían provocado la erección más dolorosa que he tenido en mi vida. Sin duda hace un momento ha tenido un orgasmo, además va por ahí con un maldito condón en el bolsillo, se lo monta con el imbécil de Hōjo, no puede ser que fuera virgen...

— ¡Je! Casi me asustas. No seas así. Si te gustó lo de Inuyasha, esto te va a encantar.

Me posiciono entre sus piernas y me trato de introducir lo más despacio posible. Ella se agarra a mi camiseta como si se estuviera ahogando en el mar y ésta fuera su único salvavidas.

— Si es la segunda vez, ¿por qué estás tan apretada? ¿No es tu primera vez, verdad? Si siempre llevas condón...

Ella no responde. Con una fuerza que no creí posible sigue agarrando a mi camiseta hasta que escucho las costuras partirse. Finalmente me clava una mirada de asustado reproche.

— ¿Por que? — La escucho murmurar en un hilo de voz. — ¿Fue por algo que dije?

Me quito la camiseta con un ademán decidido y ella me observa embelesada. Sus ojos son como dos pozos oscuros e inundados en lágrimas. Tengo la sensación de que me estoy hundiendo en ellos, profundamente, hasta quedarme sin aire. Inuyasha tenía razón. Me absorbe, me hundo en su interior empujando hacia adentro con las caderas y la cabeza me empieza a dar vueltas.

— ¿Qué es esto, Kagome? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Ella no contesta pero no puedo ignorar la horrible vocecita en mi propia cabeza diciendo: "Sí que te lo dijo… No con palabras pero lo dijo. Lo dijo y no quisiste escuchar…"

— Si me lo hubieras dicho yo… Yo te lo habría hecho de otra manera...

No puedo detenerme ahora. Ahora que estoy tan adentro, tan profundamente perdido en ella, no puedo dar la vuelta. No puedo salir, no encontraría la salida, no querría encontrarla.

Con el pene profundamente incrustado en su interior sólo me queda un camino. Coloco con cuidado la mano sobre su vientre y comienzo a rozar suavemente su clítoris con mi pulgar.

Inmediatamente noto la presión alrededor de mi pene aumentar y ella abre un poco la boca acelerando su respiración. Su rostro se pone todavía más colorado. Sus pequeñas manitas agarran dos de mis dedos, tratando de apartar mi mano, pero al aumentar la presión de mi pulgar sobre ese mágico punto, se rinde y simplemente me aprieta con todas sus fuerzas. La visión de esas manos tan finas y pequeñas me provoca una punzada en el estómago.

— ¿Se siente bien, verdad?

— No… me duele…

— Tranquila… Es obvio que dolerá un poquito al principio. Pero pasará, te lo prometo.

Sus ojos siguen inundados y el torrente de lágrimas, ante mis palabras de consuelo, parece aumentar. Las trato de secar con mi mano libre para que no sigan ahogándome.

— Ya, para de llorar.

Necesito que pare, que deje de sufrir. Antes la calmé con mi beso, no pierdo nada por probar otra vez.

 **KAGOME**

¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Por qué es ahora tan amable? ¿Por qué me está besando con esos labios tan dulces? Noto en ellos el sabor de mis propias lágrimas y aún así son lo más dulce que he probado jamás. No puedo apartar la mirada de su rostro. Tan amable, tan preocupado, tan culpable… Cuando finalmente cierra esos ojos dorados, no me queda más remedio que cerrar los míos con él. Pero esa sensación vuelve… Esa sensación que me da tanto miedo. La que me deja impotente y temblorosa. Cuando finalmente sus labios se apartan de los míos respiro aliviada pero la sensación y el miedo no me abandonan del todo.

— ¡Para!¡Détente! — Logro mascullar… — Si sigues así yo…

Pero él no se detiene. La velocidad y la profundidad de su balanceo aumentan progresivamente. Su mano me agarra de la nuca y su lengua vuelve a hundirse profundamente en mi boca. Esa sensación de placer y pánico me embriaga y de repente deseo sentirla más intensamente, más adentro. Le abrazo con mis piernas y me aprieto con todas mis fuerzas contra él. Más profundo.

Nuestras lenguas pelean, sensuales, enredándose. Sesshōmaru me embiste más y más rápido. Un río de lava se escurre por mi interior, el calor aumenta y aumenta hasta que una cegadora luz blanca estalla detrás de mis ojos y un incontrolable gemido escapa de mi boca.

 **SESSHŌMARU**

Lo he conseguido. O eso creo. Acaba de correrse, estoy seguro. Todavía noto como palpita alrededor de mi pene. No puedo dejar de mirarla, tan excitada, sensual y sudorosa. Ya es mía, ahora sólo me queda romperla de placer. Sonrío.

— Allá voy, Kagome.

Le vuelvo a abrir las piernas y aguantándome las ganas de embestirla con todas mis fuerzas comienzo de nuevo el juego. Con suavidad comienzo a frotarme contra los empapados

y resbaladizos labios de su vagina.

— ¿Mi pene se siente muy bien, verdad? Solo así, la puntita… Muy suave, quiero hacértelo muy suavecito…

Ella jadea con el rostro desencajado.

— ¿Te gusta? ¿Continúo?

Rozo mi glande contra su clítoris y continuó con circulares movimientos hacia su entrada.

— Vamos, di algo…

— Me siento rara…

— Eso es bueno…

La giro ligeramente de costado y me situo detrás, abrazándola con un brazo mientras uso el otro, firmemente posicionado en su trasero para dirigir el balanceo. La noto cada vez más húmeda y abierta, más resbaladiza. El aire se llena de sonidos húmedos y obscenos.

— A mí no puedes mentirme, Kagome… Venga, vamos de nuevo.

La coloco boca abajo y la penetro una vez más, empujando profundamente. Ella gime y se eleva en el aire permitiéndome sostenerla con mi mano sobre su pecho y pegando su espalda contra el mío. Con ese movimiento llego a lo más profundo de su interior y me permito embestirla con movimientos secos mientras mi otra mano sigue jugando con su clítoris.

— Aunque ya no seas virgen, es esta tu primera vez sin condon. Siénteme, Kagome.

Al escucharme ella se revuelve asustada.

— ¿No llevas uno?

— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿No notas la diferencia?

Vaya que si la nota, sus gemidos no pueden ser disimulados. Aunque proteste arquea la espalda todavía más permitiéndome llegar aún más profundamente

— Me lo prometiste… — Lloriquea entre jadeos. No, sigue sin entender. La agarro del rostro, girándolo y obligándole a mirarme.

— ¿Qué es lo que prometí?

Esa cara colorada no es de sufrimiento.

— Kagome… No me engañas. Estás disfrutándolo tanto como yo…

Le pego un lento lametón por el cuello acompañándolo con suaves mordiscos que terminan en su oreja, mientras la embisto cada vez más duro y rápido.

— Me la suda tu novio, eres mía. Mi olor está en tí, mi saliva, mi semilla...

La embisto más y más. Más fuerte, más potente… Le trato de aclarar su situación pero mi propia respiración acelerada hace que las palabras suenen entrecortadas por mis jadeos.

— Te voy a inundar, Kagome. Te llenaré… hasta arriba de mi esencia. Te marcaré… Eres mía, sólo... mía…

Con un gruñido me corro en su interior mientras la aprieto contra mí con todas mis fuerzas. Increíbles espasmos de placer me recorren de los pies a la cabeza. Es mía. Sólo mía.

Tras el orgasmo ambos caemos agotados sobre la cama. Mientras observo y acaricio su cuerpo pegajoso y caliente me sorprende una voz ñoña y consentida.

— ¿Es mi turno ya?

"¡Maldita sea! Me olvidé del cretino de Inuyasha."

— ¡Lárgate de aquí, imbécil! ¡Se acabó el espectáculo!

— Pero yo sólo lo hice una vez…

— ¡LARGO!

 **…**

La tarde avanza lenta y sofocante. El pobre ventilador hace lo que puede pero a pesar de la tardía llegada del crepúsculo el ambiente de húmedo calor veraniego sigue siendo asfixiante

Sesshōmaru observa el cielo tornarse rojizo mientras habla por su celular.

— Sí… ya se fueron todos a casa… No… yo acabo de llegar… Sí... , ya quedamos mañana si eso… Oye Hōjo, sobre el mensaje de antes, ¿vas en serio con Kagome? … ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuándo piensas dar el paso? … Bueno... Ya me lo contarás otro día…

Sesshōmaru cuelga el teléfono y baja la mirada hacia sus piernas donde se encuentra Kagome lamiéndolo con sensualidad.

— Hoy no viene, ¿quieres continuar?

— …

— Ya veo… Hoy realmente hace un calor insoportable…


End file.
